PokeshippingWeek2018: Un noviazgo alocado
by ScarSteban
Summary: Una historia acerca de las desventuras que Ash y Misty tendrán que pasar para terminar juntos y felices como novios. Pero no solo tendrán que luchar contra la terquedad del otro, sino también contra el destino que parece querer separarlos. [Temas principales]#PokeshippingWeek2018
1. Día 1: Misty en Kalos

**Día 1: Misty en Kalos**

Nos encontramos en la región de Kalos, durante un día maravilloso y resplandeciente.

La alegría que irradia el ambiente solo puede ser igualada por la alegría que en ese momento siente Misty Waterflower, la ex líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, ahora nuevamente una entrenadora lista para seguir sus sueños, finalmente luego de varios años atrapada en los caprichos de sus hermanas.

Misty no podía dejar de sonreír, simplemente le era imposible dejar de hacerlo; la felicidad de encontrarse en una nueva región la llenaba de una emoción desbordante y su compañero de viaje para esta nueva aventura provocaba que su corazón se acelerara con solo verlo.

Ash Ketchum, con Pikachu sobre su hombro, no podía apartar la vista de su amiga de Ciudad Celeste, mientras ella correteaba como una niña alegre por todo el lugar, observando todo a su alrededor con curiosidad infantil. Pero la figura femenina y curvilínea de Misty le recordaba al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta que se trataba de una mujer, una mujer que se ganaba una ronda de miradas apreciativas de su parte.

Ambos entrenadores se divirtieron recorriendo las calles de Ciudad Luminalia, observando las tiendas, admirando los paisajes, disfrutando de la comida local, en especial los postres por petición de Misty. Alargaron el camino al Laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore lo más posible, para disfrutar aquel paseo juntos.

La sirena de Ciudad Celeste no podía dejar de observar con interés a Ash cada vez que tenía oportunidad, antes que el entrenador o Pikachu notaran lo que hacia. Todavía le resultaba difícil de creer que aquel hombre fuera el mismo niño testarudo que rescató del rio y destruyo su bicicleta; era increíble cuanto había madurado, como le demostró al llegar de improviso al gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste pidiéndole que lo acompañara en un nuevo viaje Pokémon para que ella pudiera retomar su sueño de convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon de tipo agua. Misty le gritó, debido a la tremenda sorpresa, la docena de responsabilidades que recaían sobre sus hombros y le impedían ceder a sus caprichos. Pero entonces, con una sonrisa de superioridad, Ash le explico la docena de soluciones que ya tenía preparadas para que ella retomara sus sueños. Recordar la actitud varonil y decidida de Ash mientras preparaba los detalles para su nuevo viaje, y le daba el coraje para recuperar su espíritu aventurero que la comodidad del Gimnasio estaba opacando, la obligaba a suspirar de emoción y alegría.

El aspirante a Maestro Pokémon de Pueblo Paleta lograba percibir la mirada intensa de Misty sobre él, y disfrutaba ser el centro de atención de la bella mujer en que se transformo su mejor amiga; de hecho siempre fue consciente de la belleza de Misty Waterflower, pero su actitud infantil de ese entonces bloqueó la percepción de sus sentimientos. Ahora la historia era diferente, estaba decidido a ayudarla a cumplir sus sueños suspendidos para hacerla feliz. Y para cumplir ese objetivo, propuso un viaje a Kalos para presentarle al Pokémon tipo agua que la impresionó por televisión y permitirle tener su propio Froakie en el laboratorio Pokémon.

La actitud de Ash también había cambiado drásticamente, Misty se dio cuenta de ello en la forma caballerosa y atenta como la trataba ahora, sin duda algo lo había hecho madurar durante su viaje por Alola. Y no le gustaba pensar en ello debido a tres razones que le llegaban a la mente; tres razones vistiendo ropas ligeras y caminando por las playas de manera seductora. Pero cualquiera fue el motivo, Misty estaba feliz de ser ella quien acompañara a aquel nuevo Ash en ese momento.

Luego que Misty congeniara inmediatamente con su nuevo Froakie y la uniera a su equipo; la sirena de Ciudad Celeste se encontraba impaciente por una batalla. Ash la convenció de entrenar antes de desafiar a Clembot por la medalla, para ello se dirigieron a las afueras de la ciudad a un lugar especial para entrenadores novatos. De hecho podrían haber combatido en cualquier arena cercana, pero Ash deseaba tener cualquier excusa para poder pasear junto a su amiga.

La noche los alcanzó luego de un ligero entrenamiento, Misty se sincronizaba a la perfección con su Froakie, como si la hubiera entrenado por años, y se mostraba impaciente por conocer la forma evolucionada que era el compañero de Ash. Los entrenadores que los observaron batallar se encontraban impresionados por sus tácticas y pronto la pareja de Kanto se vio rodeada de admiradores junto a la fogata del campamento. Afortunadamente al acercarse una tormenta la mayoría decidió retirarse al centro Pokémon o preparar sus tiendas de campaña.

Mientras tanto Ash y Misty se quedaron junto al fuego en completo silencio, sentados en lados opuestos del tronco que usaban de asiento, Pikachu decidió que el regazo de la entrenadora de cabello color naranja era el mejor lugar para dormir. No necesitaban decir nada, aquel era un silencio cómodo que les permitía disfrutar de la cercanía del otro; una característica que ambos encontraron placentero, sin embargo, ambos sentían que era necesario hacer algo en aquella situación para convertirlo en un momento único y maravilloso, pero ninguno tenia idea de que se trataba y ninguno deseaba ser el primero en experimentar por temor a arruinar el momento.

Sin embargo, la tormenta cercana trajo vientos gélidos, que debido a la vestimenta ligera de Misty, la hicieron temblar ligeramente mientras intentaba proteger a Pikachu. Entonces Ash simplemente se dejo llevar por el respingo en el corazón que le produjo aquella escena, respiro hondo y decidió actuar de una vez; así como decidió que era hora de ayudar a Misty con sus sueños, al igual que ella lo ayudo con los suyos durante su viaje.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta sacó una manta de su mochila, se acercó al lado de Misty y la cubrió con cuidado para protegerla. Eso hubiera sido todo, pero el instinto del aspirante a maestro Pokémon le ordeno sentarse al lado de aquella hermosa mujer y acercarse lo más posible.

Misty se sonrojo intensamente por aquella sorpresa y el sonrojo en el rostro de Ash competía con la suya, pero ambos lograron sentir que aquello era lo que les faltaba hacer en un momento como ese. A pesar de tener un pequeño público presente, Ash y Misty ignoraron toda distracción mientras la sirena de Ciudad Celeste se acomodaba para apoyar su cabeza en el cuello de Ash; y el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta estiraba el brazo para sujetar la cintura de Misty para cubrirla y acercarla más todavía.

Aquella pareja dejo que el tiempo se olvidara de su presencia, la lluvia comenzó a caer con delicadeza, pero ellos se quedaron inmóviles unos minutos más tratando de alargar la euforia y comodidad que los abrumaba en ese momento.

El viaje apenas empezaba y mientras aquellos entrenadores de Kanto corrían sonrientes bajo la lluvia, sus mentes no dejaban de pensar que aquel viaje por Kalos seria, sin duda, el más emocionante y divertido de sus vidas.


	2. Día 2: Ash poseído

**Día 2: Ash Poseído**

Los muros de concreto y la poca luz del lugar resultaban intimidantes, pero Misty Waterflower continuaba caminando sin dudar un solo instante, siguiendo a la oficial Jenny.

"Aquel bello momento que pasaron acurrucados frente a la fogata la noche que llegaron a Kalos fue, quizás, el único momento romántico que lograron pasar juntos en aquellas dos semanas de viaje. Desde la mañana siguiente la actitud de Ash se volvió más infantil, por decirlo de algún modo."

La puerta al final del pasillo era el destino de ambas mujeres, donde el criminal, antes conocido como el científico líder del equipo Flare, Xerosic, esperaba a ser interrogado.

"Misty trató de no molestarse por las bromas pesadas y el parloteo incesante de Ash acerca de las cosas que hizo durante su viaje en aquella región. PERO. La sirena de Ciudad Celeste simplemente no pudo controlar su temperamento cuando aquel tonto de Pueblo Paleta empezó a hablar de su compañera en ese entonces, Serena, en todo momento"

Las amenazas no funcionaron, tampoco las promesas de acortar su sentencia. Entonces fue el momento para Misty de charlar a su manera con aquel sujeto.

"Estaba decidida a separarse y tomar otro camino en la siguiente ciudad. Viajar sola sonaba mucho mejor que tener que aguantar más relatos de lo buena cocinera que fue Serena y las provocaciones infantiles subidas de tono de Ash al respecto."

— Lo juro… no tengo idea de lo que le ocurrió a ese muchacho… ¡Arghhhh!— Xerosic se encontraba aterrado, la fuerza inhumana de aquella niña de cabello naranja y la furia asesina que expresaba en la mirada, lo convencieron de hablar; lamentablemente lo acontecido superaba sus conocimientos.

— ¡Ustedes fueron quienes crearon aquellas endemoniadas raíces que se llevaron a Ash!— exclamó Misty con violencia desmesurada mientras trataba de apartar a la oficial Jenny para continuar hablando con aquel científico.

"La actitud de Ash se transformo en un verdadero dolor de cabeza al llegar a la ciudad, de un día para otro, dejo sus bromas infantiles y comenzó a buscar peleas, provocando a la gente a su alrededor sin ningún motivo. La actitud de Pikachu también cambio, se mostraba agresivo y desobediente, un reflejo de su entrenador. Aquello fue lo que la hizo sospechar que todo este problema era causado por alguien más, así que Misty decidió quedarse a su lado hasta encontrar la raíz del problema."

— Espera, por favor… Puede que tenga una teoría de lo que sucedió…— la voz espantada de Xerosic logró apaciguar un poco la furia de su agresora al tener una posible respuesta a lo que sucedía— Es-Es posible que la energía negativa de la gente contaminara las raíces, y ya que usamos la energía de aquel sujeto de pruebas… digo, de aquel, eh, muchacho para lograr controlar a Zygarde. Debieron contaminarlo poco a poco también— explicó con nerviosismo, pero con seguridad.

"Todo se transformo en una pesadilla cuando la sonrisa sincera y la mirada de determinación para ayudar a cualquiera que estuviera en problemas de Ash fue reemplazada por una mirada macabra e intimidante de color rojo junto a una sonrisa repugnante llena de malas intenciones. Para Misty fue como tener en frente a una persona totalmente diferente de la que conocía a la perfección; era el cuerpo y rostro de Ash, pero no era el Ash del que estaba enamorada. Y lo confirmó cuando aquel hombre comenzó a quitarles los Pokémon a las personas, contaminándolos de alguna forma, con una extraña energía que cubría su cuerpo; transformando a todo Pokémon que tocaba en una versión malvada de si mismo."

— No encuentro otra explicación para el resurgimiento masivo de las raíces y que se llevaran al sujeto de pruebas por la fuerza. Sin duda utilizan aquel fenómeno extraño conocido como "sincronización" para esparcir la maldad por toda la ciudad— Xerosic dejo su pose pensativa en cuanto la muchacha de cabello naranja se acercó rápidamente a su lado.

— ¿Existe alguna forma de detener esas cosas?— Misty intentaba mantenerse calmada, pero ahora que entendía la enfermedad que afectaba a Ash, deseaba conocer la cura para ir a rescatarlo.

— La única forma es destruir este mundo imperfecto y crear uno nuevo. Tal como el señor Lysson deseaba— recitó Xerosic de forma paranoica, luego bajo la cabeza con pesadumbre y añadió— Pero creo que los métodos de nuestro líder fueron algo extremos e incitaron estos sucesos— comentó con cierto arrepentimiento.

— No me interesa eso. Quiero saber como regresar a Ash a la normalidad— exigió Misty de manera contundente. La sirena de Ciudad Celeste se sentía culpable por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que le sucedía a Ash antes de que fuera demasiado tarde; toda su concentración estuvo ocupada en repetir aquel bello momento junto a la fogata e intentar descubrir si existía una posibilidad de avanzar en su relación a algo más que amigos— Soy su amiga… Y deje que le pasara todo esto…— Misty se recrimino a si misma sintiéndose deprimida.

"Ash se encontraba poseído por la furia, tras haberse evacuado la zona y al no haber más Pokémon que infectar, aquel entrenador de Pueblo Paleta comenzó a atacar a los Pokémon que brillaban con la misma energía obscura que él. Misty no se quedo de brazos cruzados, hizo lo imposible para abrirse paso entre aquellos Pokémon malvados, llegar al lado de Ash y hacerlo reaccionar a golpes, de ser necesario."

— ¿Amiga?— Xerosic no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por aquella palabra nuevamente, pero al observar la mirada de furia de aquella niña de cabello color naranja se apresuró a explicarse— Solo siento curiosidad por saber como actúan los amigos… según lo que investigue; usted, señorita, se comporta más como una amante o concubina. Pero-pero es algo bueno, los sentimientos intensos parecen bloquear las malas intenciones de la gente… — intentó desviar el tema, pero lo que hizo fue hundirse más.

Misty se petrifico y sonrojo tras oír aquella palabra, pero de inmediato la furia regresó a ella. No tenía tiempo para pensar en esas cosas ahora que Ash fue secuestrado por aquellas raíces. Se acercó amenazadoramente a aquel científico para que le dijera de una buena vez lo que necesitaba hacer para rescatar a Ash.

— Los ataques físicos destruyen las raíces, pero para el mal que infecta al muchacho, lo único que se me ocurre es irradiarlo de emociones positivas— explicó Xerosic apresuradamente— Sin embargo, deben darse prisa; el fenómeno conocido como sincronización es un estado que requiere una gran cantidad de energía. Y de continuar irradiándola por un tiempo prolongado a demasiados Pokémon, no dudo que las consecuencias resultaran fatales— terminó de hablar luciendo pensativo.

La sirena no demoro un solo segundo más en aquella habitación, se dirigió apresurada al lugar donde el Profesor Sycamore investigaba la forma de liberar a Pikachu de aquella energía obscura para darles la información que obtuvo. Y en cuanto terminara de transmitirla, tomaría a Pikachu e iría a rescatar a Ash enseguida.

Ash apenas lograba pensar, la furia lo consumía casi por completo. Se encontraba furioso, sobre todo consigo mismo, las cosas solo resultaron de mal en peor luego de aquel maravilloso momento que paso abrazado a Misty frente a la fogata. Le parecía que pasaron años desde aquel maravilloso momento sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de su amiga…

"Amiga" repetir aquella palabra en sus pensamientos produjo que las voces maliciosas que inundaban su mente gritaran sin control. Pero lo que más le molestaba era eso, que Misty continuaba siendo su amiga. Y que no pudo cumplir su objetivo de intentar expresar sus sentimientos para avanzar en su relación, después de todo, por ese motivo fue que resolvió todos los posibles problemas y la invito a este viaje.

Pero, luego de aquel bello momento, la sirena de Ciudad Celeste parecía mostrarse más y más incomoda a su lado. De alguna forma sus intentos de entablar una conversación agradable terminaban terriblemente mal, y fue en esos momentos que las voces en su cabeza aumentaban en número distrayéndolo y enfureciéndolo.

El último recuerdo que lo carcomía, repitiéndose en su mente una y otra vez, era el de Misty gritándole que estaba harta de su comportamiento infantil y que ya no deseaba viajar a su lado.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Déjenme ir!— los gritos del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta resonaban en aquel desolado paramo del bosque, repleto de las raíces que el Equipo Flare utilizó durante su ataque hace años. Deseaba encontrar a Misty para exigirle una explicación, sin embargo, las voces malignas en su mente comenzaron a hablar, imitando su voz de una forma que lo repugno, apremiándolo a no detenerse ahí, con una simple exigencia; sino a cobrarse todas las molestias, golpes y regaños que sufrió a manos de su compañera de viaje de cabello color naranja, divirtiéndose con el excitante cuerpo que ella poseía.

La sola idea de cometer esa infamia enfureció a Ash, no de la forma que aquellas voces provocaban, sino de una forma mucho más poderosa. Lo suficiente para purificar el aura obscura que lo rodeaba y liberar sus brazos para darse un par de golpes en el rostro por atreverse a pensar en lastimar a Misty de esa manera. Pero las raíces emanaron más aura obscura, poseyéndolo nuevamente para continuar esparciendo la maldad de las personas, que los alimentaba, a todo el mundo.

El paso del tiempo era irreconocible en la obscuridad del bosque, Ash no se daba cuenta que estuvo una semana atrapado en aquel lugar, pero se sentía cada vez más débil y somnoliento por la energía de sincronización que era obligado a usar.

De repente, Ash pudo sentir que su prisión viviente aflojaba su agarre, las fuerzas regresaban a él, pero la furia que lo consumía se incrementaba en respuesta a los intentos de rescatarlo. Un grupo de personas y algunos Pokémon fue lo que pudo notar.

— ¿Ash, estas bien?— el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta pudo oírla. La voz de Misty resultaba un bálsamo curativo en ese momento, pero aquella maldad que lo rodeaba incremento su poder quemando todo su ser, destruyendo cualquier rastro de su personalidad.

Misty pudo notar como la mirada de Ash regresaba momentáneamente a la normalidad, pero enseguida toda aquella energía obscura que emanaban aquellas raíces se reunieron e introdujeron en el cuerpo del aspirante a maestro Pokémon, poseyéndolo por completo.

Ash comenzó a atacar a todos, utilizando aquella aura obscura para generar ataques que solo los Pokémon deberían ser capaces de realizar.

La sirena de Ciudad Celeste estaba preparada para esta confrontación, pero igualmente resulto demasiado difícil para ella. En más de una ocasión tuvo que ser rescatada por Pikachu y el Profesor Sycamore, mientras Greninja y Z1, al diez por ciento, mantenían a raya al resto de raíces.

La batalla se prolongó, dejando exhaustos a todos, pero no tanto como parecía estarlo Ash al ser obligado a usar toda esa energía de golpe. Misty se encontraba en extremo preocupada, de continuar con esa pelea la vida de Ash corría grave peligro; así que decidió usar el consejo del aquel villano científico y tratar de transmitirle sus sentimientos a Ash.

En un ataque directo, la sirena logró acercarse lo suficiente para sujetar a Ash y darle un beso en los labios.

— Ash… Yo te…— las palabras de Misty fueron acalladas debido a la patada en el estomago que recibió de parte de Ash. Doblada de dolor y antes de poder resistirse, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta la empujo contra el suelo, dominándola. La mirada de repugnante lujuria que recibía no podía ser de aquel dulce entrenador que admiraba, Misty no pudo evitar sentir un ataque de pánico mientras la mano de Ash se acercaba lentamente y con malicia a su pecho. Esta no era la forma como Misty deseaba o imaginó sucedería aquello, pero sus intentos de rescatarlo fracasaron y la desesperación se apoderó de ella. Lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos con fuerza y soltar un par de lágrimas mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba de miedo aguardando ser profanada.

Pero en lugar de sentir un toque frio sobre su cuerpo, Misty pudo sentir un cálido toque familiar sobre su mejilla. Al abrir los ojos pudo notar sorprendida que la mano de Ash limpiaba una de sus lágrimas, y esta brillaba de un color azul agradable en lugar del color obscuro que cubría al resto del entrenador.

Misty derramó más lágrimas, de felicidad esta vez, sujeto la mano de Ash con la suya, entrelazando sus dedos de manera tímida; logrando que el aura azul se expandiera rápidamente por el brazo, además de evitar que huyera.

Luego de sujetarse las manos continuó un abrazo, el aura obscura que rodeaba al entrenador de cabello color azabache casi había desaparecido; a excepción del rostro, el cual mostraba una inmensa furia y desagrado, pero con solo una sonrisa de Misty todo rastro de maldad desapareció del rostro que ella amaba. Siguió un beso entre ambos jóvenes, innecesario, delicado, cariñoso.

Solo unos segundos después, Ash se desmayó, exhausto por toda aquella aventura y una emoción desbordante en el corazón por verificar que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos por la bella sirena que lo rescató.


	3. Día 3:Intentando impresionar al otro

**Día 3: Intentando impresionar al otro**

Todo se tornó confuso entre Ash y Misty.

Luego del incidente de las raíces que poseyeron al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta que fue rescatado por la sirena de Ciudad Celeste, apenas si se hablaban a pesar de continuar viajando juntos por Kalos. Y Pikachu estaba más que harto de ser el Pidgey mensajero entre sus dos amigos ya que no podían mirarse a los ojos sin sonrojarse violentamente y comenzar a tropezar con sus propios pies destrozando todo a su alrededor.

Lo peor de todo eran la forma en que intentaban impresionarse el uno al otro. Ash trataba de comportarse con clase, elegancia y madurez, dejando de lado sus instintos en batalla para idear planes y estrategias luego de efectuar una exhaustiva investigación del Gimnasio que iba a retar. Por otro lado, Misty trataba de lucir más femenina, distinguida y hogareña, vistiendo los mismos atuendos a la moda de los que se burlaba cuando sus hermanas los compraban, además de dejar de lado sus entrenamientos para practicar a cocinar mejor.

En resumen, ambos eran irreconocibles. Pikachu estaba cansado de esa manera de actuar y por ello se vio obligado a idear un plan con ayuda del resto de compañeros Pokémon, aprovechando que se encontraban descansando en una cabaña en las montañas nevadas.

— ¡Pikachu! ¡Abre la puerta ahora mismo!— después de dos horas encerrados, la actitud falsa de Ash finalmente se resquebrajo y regresó a ser el entrenador testarudo que era.

— ¡PSYDUCK! ¡ **Más te vale que aprendas a respirar bajo el agua cuando salga de aquí**!— Misty también regresó a su antiguo ser, su furia exponencial se debía al único atuendo que le dejaron, el cual consistía en su típico top amarillo sin mangas y sus shorts cortos de mezclilla, elección de Psyduck; que para ese ambiente gélido resultaba bastante incomodo y por ello Ash le ofreció su chaqueta.

Luego de otra hora, el hambre provocó que los entrenadores finalmente se dirigieran la palabra sin intermediarios y se miraran a los ojos. Fue incomodo al principio, pero mientras buscaban algo de comer entre el equipaje que les quedaba y que no fue arrojado colina abajo, comenzaron a bromear, a reír, a hablar de su relación. Cosas que evitaron rotundamente hasta ese momento.

Y la discusión que estalló entre ambos entrenadores demostró el porque de aquella resolución. Era normal que la testarudez de Ash limara asperezas con el temperamento y orgullo de Misty. Pero ahora que eran pareja, el nerviosismo de arruinar las cosas los tenía al borde de los nervios.

Finalmente, encontrar una caja de galletas puso fin a su discusión cuando el rugido del estomago de ambos resonó en todo el lugar. Se acercaron con nerviosismo, para compartir el calor claro, repartieron el botín en partes iguales, pero Ash cedió un poco más a Misty, no porque estuviera actuando, ya que el reclamo de su estomago era evidente, sino porque estaba preocupado de que ella se resfriara por el atuendo, agradablemente revelador, que llevaba puesto.

— Bueno. Si vas a ser tan generoso… Entonces tomaré estos también— Misty sustrajo un par de galletas que le tocaban a Ash, de manera juguetona, sonriendo ante la mirada de impotencia del entrenador.

— D-De acuerdo…— aceptó Ash crispando los dientes mientras trataba de sonreír— Pero ni uno más ¿Entendiste?— advirtió encarando a la sirena.

— Entendido, capitán— bromeó nuevamente Misty, colocando una galleta en su boca, mostrando la mitad del botín sujeto en sus labios mientras sus dientes apresaban la otra mitad.

Deseoso de venganza, Ash secuestro aquella mitad de galleta de los labios de la sirena y comenzó a llevárselo a la boca con lentitud. Misty enrojeció de pies a cabeza, tragó de golpe la mitad de galleta que mantenía en su boca, evitando atragantarse de milagro; y detuvo la acción de Ash de inmediato, acercándose a él y sujetando su brazo.

— ¿Q-Q-Q Que-Q-Que crees que estas haciendo?— reclamó Misty molesta y abochornada— Es-so sería un beso indirecto…— la protesta de la sirena fue acallada cuando sus labios fueron apresados por los labios del muchacho que se lanzo a robarle un beso.

Ninguno supo cuanto duró el contacto de labios, o cuando se separaron, tan solo se quedaron viendo lo sonrojados que estaban sus rostros, demostrando el nerviosismo a acercarse que estaba consumiéndolos de nuevo.

En un ataque de inspiración, Ash observo la galleta que secuestro y que todavía sostenía en la mano, y se la llevó a la boca, masticándola con lentitud, disfrutando la sensación que le producía al ser un beso indirecto con aquella bella mujer de cabello color naranja.

Ante la acción osada de aquel hombre apuesto de cabello color azabache, Misty no pudo hacer otra cosa que ocultar su rostro entre las manos, muerta de vergüenza y ansiedad de continuar con un beso real.


	4. Día 4:Reacción al saber que salen juntos

**Día 4: Reacción de los compañeros de viaje al saber que están saliendo**

La noticia del noviazgo de Ash y Misty llegó a los oídos de todos sus amigos.

A través de las regiones cada quien tuvo su propia reacción.

Para Brock y Tracey fue un alivio que sus dos amigos finalmente se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos y formalizaran su relación.

Las hermanas de Misty, con total antipatía, simplemente asintieron cuando su hermana menor les dio la noticia, provocando su furia desmedida. Pero en secreto, cuando Misty salía a sus citas, no dejaban de gritar y sonreír por la inmensa felicidad de su hermana menor, después de todo, para las hermanas sensacionales les era bien conocido que mostrar demasiado interés en los asuntos de Misty provocaba el desastre, y Ash era demasiado agradable para hacerle eso.

En Hoenn, Max se sorprendió que Ash estuviera enamorado de una mujer casi tan salvaje como su hermana, pero le daba cierta razón a su elección al no tratarse de su hermana. May por su parte se encontraba emocionada y apremiaba a Drew, su novio, a ir a visitarlos para tener una cita doble.

Dawn se sintió un poco triste que Ash se le hubiera adelantado al conseguir pareja, pero esa noticia intensificó su determinación para intentar que Paul la notara.

Cilan se apresuró a hacer una llamada para darle sus felicitaciones a la pareja, dando su usual comentario con su típica forma de catalogar la relación entre ambos, avergonzando a los nuevos novios al dar su veredicto que formarían una hermosa familia.

Iris se encontraba entrenando en Unova y oír la noticia quedo impacta, si aquel niño fue capaz de declarar sus sentimientos, entonces ella también debía armarse de valor y hacer lo mismo a pesar de los obstáculos. Sin embargo, los nervios de como aquel científico que conoció en Kalos tomaría su declaración la aterraba; en especial después de conocerse solo un por un par de meses, aunque tuvieron varias citas ya, y el enfado obvio que le demostraba su hermanita menor, que al fin y al cabo era mutuo.

En Kalos, Clemont se impresionó que el cumplimientos de los sueños de su amigo no fueran un impedimento para tener una pareja romántica; una ola de arrepentimiento lo invadió, por haber dejado que la hermosa entrenadora morena que conoció por un par de meses, en los cuales disfrutó de unas inolvidables citas, se marchara a su región natal; a pesar de los enormes deseos que lo invadieron en ese momento, de pedirle que se quedara a su lado. Sin duda tendría que encontrarla, para disculparse y hacer lo que debió desde el principio.

Bonnie tomo la noticia con alegría, pero se mostraba triste de que el amor de Serena no lograra florecer. Sin embargo, su amiga le contó que había encontrado a un muchacho de Kanto, otro amigo de la infancia, que la ayudaba a sobreponerse. La pequeña rubia, se encontraba feliz de que el amor flotara en el aire, debía aprovechar esta oportunidad para encontrarle una mujer a su querido hermano mayor; pero tendría que tener cuidado de no dejar que aquella entrenadora de Unova se acercara de nuevo, no es que la odiara, simplemente le parecía una persona demasiado salvaje para estar al lado de Clemont, y no lograba entender porque sonreía de esa forma cuando regresaba de sus citas. Pero el debate mental de Bonnie se vio interrumpida por el repentino anuncio de viaje de su hermano mayor, cuyo destino no era otro que Unova.

Serena se sintió devastada por la noticia, la idea de que alguien además de ella pudiera hacer feliz a Ash era dolorosa; pero desde hace un tiempo, Gary Oak, su amigo olvidado de la infancia, con quien se reencontró por casualidad durante su viaje, llegó a su vida para declararle su amor e intentar enamorarla. En ningún momento dejo de pensar en Ash, a pesar de sentirse alagada y enternecida con las atenciones de Gary, pero ahora que su amor no fue correspondido, pensó que quizás debería darle una oportunidad a aquel entrenador de cabello color castaño.

En Alola, los compañeros de clase de Ash no paraban de hablar de aquella noticia cuando se reunían, la impresión que les dejo Misty cuando fueron a Kanto y durante la visita que ella hizo a su región, dificultaba procesar aquella información, sobre todo después de enterarse de su viaje caótico por Kalos. Kiawe y Chris se mostraban impacientes para preguntarle a su amigo de cabello color azabache acerca de sus tácticas románticas. Lulu, Lana y Lilie simplemente sonreían y se preguntaban que hubiese pasado si en algún momento se hubieran enamorado de Ash.

Para Ash y Misty, resultaron momentos bastante vergonzosos, pero felices, al recibir tanta atención de sus amigos. Pero sus palabras de apoyo resultaban gratificantes para ambos, y aumentaba la felicidad que sentían por haber expresado finalmente sus sentimientos.


	5. Día 5:Revisitando el pico de la doncella

**Día 5: Revisitando el pico de la doncella**

Misty se encontraba iracunda, molesta, totalmente fuera de sí. De haber alguien cerca resultaría en una tragedia para la desafortunada victima; afortunadamente los alrededores de aquella montaña se encontraban desiertos durante la madrugada.

¿Es que acaso no podía ser feliz un momento, sin que le mandaran una catástrofe donde su novio fuera el centro de todo el problema? ¿Resultaba mucho pedir una salida de aniversario tranquila?

Esos eran los pensamientos de la sirena de Ciudad Celeste mientras se apresuraba a llegar al templo donde ya conocía, eran capturados todos los hombres que caían bajo el embrujo de la doncella de piedra. Era del conocimiento de Misty que Ash no fue engatusado por los encantos de otra mujer, aunque se tratara del espíritu de una doncella antigua.

Lo que ocurría era que Ash fue poseído nuevamente; en esta ocasión, por el espíritu del hombre que provoco aquella desdicha al elegir irse a una batalla en lugar de quedarse con su amada. Y que además, trajo consigo una maldición que destruiría todo Kanto.

* * *

Todo aquel problema comenzó con el aniversario próximo del inicio de su noviazgo, llevaban dos años saliendo y su relación continuaba floreciendo mientras se conocían más a fondo, aunque algunos datos resultaban incomodos o molestos, provocando las ya tan conocidas discusiones entre ambos. Pero a pesar de todo lograban reconciliarse y demostrarse que su amor se mantenía inquebrantable y continuaba creciendo como si fuera el primer día.

Justo un par de días antes del día en cuestión, Ash comenzó a mostrar una extraña actitud y momentos del día perdidos en su memoria. Misty se preocupo de inmediato y llevó a su novio rápidamente para que fuera examinado por el Profesor Oak, el peligro de que fuera poseído nuevamente por las energías negativas la tenía al borde de los nervios; y canceló el viaje que tenían planificado a Kalos.

Luego de verificar que se encontraba en perfecto estado y tras recibir el abrazo de alivio de su novia, Ash intento compensar los problemas organizando una excursión romántica al pico de la doncella. Y logró reprimir la testarudez a declinar el viaje de parte de Misty, recordándole que fue el lugar donde bailaron juntos por primera vez y quizás fue en ese lugar, al verla luciendo un kimono, donde se enamoro de ella.

Pero claro, la verdadera razón del viaje fue el deseo del espíritu que se introdujo en el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

* * *

Misty encontró lo que buscaba, Ash se encontraba inconsciente, recostado en el piso de aquel templo, mientras la figura de una pareja de fantasmas se abrazaban no muy lejos de ahí, reuniéndose luego de miles de años separados.

La escena resultaba inspiradora, sin embargo, aquel par de fantasmas se atrevieron a utilizar a su novio como un taxi, poseyéndolo, preocupándola en extremo, y dejándolo tirado ahora que no les era de utilidad.

La sirena de Ciudad Celeste sujetaba las Pokéball que trajo consigo con tanta fuerza que estaba a punto de romperlas. La batalla que estaba a punto de iniciar se convertiría en la nueva leyenda del lugar.


	6. Día 6: Roles invertidos

**Día 6: Roles invertidos**

En el Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste acontecía una gran conmoción, causada por la emoción de Misty Waterflower, nuevamente Líder de aquel gimnasio.

La causa fue la llamada en conferencia de Lorelei y el resto de miembros de la elite Pokémon de las diferentes regiones, todos especializados en los Pokémon tipo agua; proclamando un desafió a la sirena de Ciudad Celeste para derrotarlos en un torneo experimental. Un recorrido para ganar cada medalla tipo agua de cada región, aquello le permitiría desafiar al miembro de la elite, también especializado en dicho elemento; de triunfar, obtendría un medallón único diseñado por cada miembro de la elite. Todo con el objetivo de dar reconocimiento al supremo Maestro Pokémon de tipo agua. Y la razón de convocarla fue al reputación de ser la líder de gimnasio más fuerte de Kanto.

Misty logró evitar desmayarse de la emoción y acepto el desafío de inmediato.

Sin embargo, luego de la emoción inicial, Misty empezó a sentir dudas; aquella reputación se debía, en parte, a la ayuda de su novio, Ash Ketchum, durante los enfrentamientos por la medalla. Ahora que vivían juntos bajo el mismo techo, disfrutando de un nivel más alto en la intimidad de su relación; la conexión que ya compartían se hizo mucho más profunda y ese era el secreto de su combinación arrasadora en las batallas. Sin la ayuda de Ash, Misty sentía que fracasaría en este desafío. Y al enterarse que se organizaban torneos similares de los diferentes elementos en todas las regiones convocando a varios entrenadores, entre ellos su novio de Pueblo Paleta; la sirena supuso que Ash estaría más interesado en ir por su cuenta para ganar tantos medallones como pudiera.

Pero Misty recibió una agradable e impactante sorpresa, cuando su novio de cabellos color azabache llegó a casa y le pregunto cuando partirían al desafío del elemento agua juntos.

La explicación que la sirena recibió, mientras derramaba lágrimas de felicidad y abrazaba a su amado, fue que esta era una oportunidad para que ella realizara su sueño y la acompañaría para apoyarla y animarla en todo; y que no le pondría las cosas fáciles para ganar la medalla cascada.

Ahora se preparaban para iniciar el viaje. Tras obtener la medalla de su propio gimnasio en una batalla apasionada, Misty intentaba controlar sus nervios y la emoción que sentía por esta nueva aventura.

El recorrido resultaría difícil, agotador y largo, pero con ayuda de Ash, Misty no tenia dudas que lograría cumplir su meta, después de todo, como su novio le recordaba, esta era su aventura y él estaría a su lado apoyándola, por siempre.

Luego de controlar el sonrojo de su rostro, Misty tomó la mano de su novio liderando el camino.


	7. Día 7:Regreso al río donde se conocieron

**Día 7: Regresando al rio donde se conocieron**

Era el momento de hablar de cosas serias.

Y para ello era necesario un lugar adecuado.

Ash Ketchum planeó este momento desde hace mucho, y ahora que las cosas entre él y su novia marchaban a la perfección luego de cinco años de noviazgo, en el que disfrutaron varias aventuras juntos; era el momento perfecto para dar el siguiente paso.

Misty Waterflower se encontraba nerviosa tras haberse enterado de la noticia, todavía tenia dudas de como reaccionaria su novio, pero estaba decidida a no guardarle ningún secreto. En estos cinco años aquel hombre le demostró el amor que sentía por ella, y no tenia dudas de que podría compartirlo.

El día fue elegido por Ash y el lugar fue elegido por Misty; ambos con un significado obvio que el otro no recordaba en ese momento debido a los nervios.

Caminaron hasta el lugar, distraídos y sonrojados, repasando las palabras que eligieron para comunicar sus noticias.

— Apuesto a que no recuerdas este lugar— comentó Misty tratando de calmar sus nervios de la mejor forma que conocía, enfadándose.

— Eh… — fue la respuesta de Ash, quien al recibir la usual mirada de "estas en problemas Ketchum" de su novia se apresuró a añadir— P-Pero si recuerdo que fecha es…— comunicó esperanzado de que sus palabras la calmaran mientras apretaba con fuerza la pequeña caja que escondía en el bolsillo.

— ¿A quien le interesa que día es?— la estrategia de Misty funcionaba, la furia era una emoción que podía controlar y en ese momento necesitaba pensar con cabeza fría.

— ¿Quieres decir…? ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?— preguntó Ash, dividido entre la terror y la preocupación por la expresión de impaciencia que adoptó el rostro de su novia y el tener que recordarle lo que sucedió ese mismo día hace varios años

— No. No lo recuerdo— reclamó Misty enfadada, luchando para que su orgullo no la descontrolara— Este lugar es mucho más importante que el día. Aquí fue donde nos conocimos— declaró con nerviosismo, elevando la voz innecesariamente, pero sintiendo que el peso en su pecho se aligeraba.

— ¿Fue aquí?— preguntó Ash observando sorprendido y maravillado los alrededores— ¡Es perfecto!— exclamó entusiasmado, logrando que su novia lo observara confundida— Misty, yo…— Ash respiró profundamente un par de veces y continúo— Esta. En esta fecha fue que nos separamos en Ciudad Verde, luego de terminar nuestro viaje por Johto— explicó decidido a continuar hasta el final— Quiero cambiar ese amargo recuerdo, mi amor. No deseo separarme de ti como aquella vez, nunca más— con gran dificultad logró sacar la caja de terciopelo de su bolsillo— Misty, deseo pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado— declaró al mismo tiempo que abría la caja para mostrar el anillo que contenía.

— ¿QUÉ?— Misty sintió un mar de emociones al oír aquella propuesta, pero principalmente dominó el miedo que sus hermanas no hubieran cerrado la boca y forzaran este desenlace— ¿Cómo te enteraste?— exigió iracunda y avergonzada.

— ¿De que hablas?— Ash no entendía lo que ocurría, todavía esperaba la respuesta, pero decidió guardar sus replicas hasta aclarar las cosas— ¿Hay algo que deba saber?— preguntó calmadamente para tranquilizar a su novia.

— No te hagas el tonto ¿Fueron mis hermanas, vedad? Les dije que mantuvieran la boca cerrada— Misty comenzó a caminar apresuradamente, dando vueltas en círculo, aterrada de que Ash quisiera casarse con ella únicamente por aquella noticia que cambiaria sus vidas para siempre.

— ¡Misty!— exclamó Ash autoritariamente al mismo tiempo que sujetaba a su novia por los hombros para que se detuviera— Mi amor, no tengo idea de lo que hablas. Nadie me dijo nada. Simplemente deseo pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado— comunicó avergonzado, tratando de calmar su propio nerviosismo.

— Entonces… ¿En serio no lo sabes?— preguntó Misty con timidez, sintiendo una ola de esperanza y nerviosismo renovado por la propuesta de matrimonio de Ash.

— No. No se nada. Pero me gustaría enterarme de una vez, porque me estas poniendo nervioso— el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se esforzaba por no reclamar una respuesta inmediata a su declaración, pero no pudo resistir— Y si fuera posible, quisiera una respuesta— pidió temblando ligeramente.

— Yo… Tú…— balbuceó Misty sonrojada de pies a cabeza. Este no era el momento de acobardarse, debía seguir el ejemplo de su futuro esposo y seguir adelante hasta el final— Esa es una decisión que "nosotros" debemos tomar juntos— declaró con una sonrisa radiante, lanzándose a los brazos de su sorprendido y confundido novio para abrazarlo.

— ¿Nosotros?— preguntó Ash confundido, sintiendo un hormigueo cálido en todo el cuerpo por aquel misterio.

— Así es. Tú, yo, y…— Misty se separó un poco, sujetando las manos de Ash para guiarlas hasta su vientre y lanzarle una mirada significativa.

— ¡¿Nosotros?!— repitió Ash sintiendo como sus nervios casi explotaban de felicidad.

— Así es. Somos una familia ahora, Ash— dijo Misty con alegría antes que su novio la abrazara y besara con gran cariño.

— Misty… cariño… tan feliz…. Gracias…— Ash apenas lograba pronunciar dos frases juntas debido a la emoción.

— ¿Y?— preguntó Misty de forma traviesa con los brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio— ¿Cuál crees que debería ser la respuesta, como familia, a tu propuesta de matrimonio?— preguntó mostrando una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Por supuesto que la respuesta es: Sí!— respondió Ash casi sin aliento, embriagado de felicidad.


End file.
